


Bet U Wish U Had Me Back

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Summer of Like, mikeys super manic lmao, or like right after the summer of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: It was you and me and one hot summerBeading up with sweat all over each other soaking wetWe didn't have a lot of time so we didn't waste muchFinding all the right places you wanted me to touchAnd all those memories make it so hard to forget about me





	Bet U Wish U Had Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> song ficlet for a friend! this is the first song fic ive ever written so hopefully it isnt too bad?? also like im a bit manic rn so therefore mikey also is manic... self insert who?? 
> 
> okay this isnt rlly a self insert except for the mania thing cause i havent rlly ever been in this situation but w/e yall get what i mean
> 
> anyways! the song is Bet U Wish U Had Me Back by Halestorm and if u dont know the song/Halestorm u should check them out bc i love them and they Gud

Mikey sat at the edge of his bed, looking out the window beside him. Fresh memories of summer heat and sweaty bodies pressed up against each other in private places lingered in his head, memories he hoped Pete would have the same amount of trouble trying to push away.

Mikey liked to think that Pete had more trouble with this, that he was kept awake with memories of that summer. Maybe he would have to stop himself from saying Mikey's name when he fucked his girlfriend. It was an entertaining thought, so Mikey tried to think of that instead of pretending he didn't desperately miss Pete.

Mikey was scared he was actually the pathetic one, but really, who could blame him? Those months were packed full of so many things, they didn't have a lot of time so they didn't waste much, finding all the right places Pete wanted him to touch. A whirlwind of kissing and fucking and drinking that would stick in both of their minds for much too long.

Mikey wanted to text Pete, asking him how much he wanted him. There wasn't a chance Pete wasn't wasting away alone in bed at night with memories of Mikey filling his head. He had to be, right? Mikey was way too good for Pete to just forget about!

Mikey thought of the fourth of July, the sounds Pete had made and the look of bliss across his face. He knew for certain that Pete would never be able to forget that night, knew that that had to have been the best Pete had ever had.

He tried to stop thinking about Pete, but his mind was racing. How could Pete not text him again after that summer? It was fucking incredible, Mikey was fucking incredible! It didn't add up, Pete had to wish that he had Mikey back, nothing else made sense.

Mikey started pacing around his room, the energy in him making him bounce as he walked. His skin felt like it was buzzing, it was so irritating, but he needed to do something. He couldn't get Pete off his mind and he wanted answers, goddammit! Mikey was the best goddamn thing Pete could ever dream of having, so why hadn't he called? Why did he seem to forget that Mikey even existed? It didn't add up, didn't add up one bit. Something had to be up, there was no other reason why Pete wouldn't text him again.

All Mikey knew for certain was that Pete definitely was not over him. Maybe he just knew Mikey was so much better than him, so he didn't want to impose on him? That was the only thing that made sense, because why else would Pete not talk to him?

Mikey started laughing hysterically, he couldn't believe how pathetic Pete was, how much he still wanted Mikey. Mikey took his phone from off his bed and typed in the message, “I bet you wish you had me back, asshole.”

He sat back down on the bed and continued to laugh, his head racing with all the thoughts of that summer, thinking of Pete and how much he must still want Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feel free to leave comments/kudos and to hmu on tumblr (@queercassianandor), twitter (@Allegrcat), instagram (artsy_vampire), and/or snapchat (artsy_vampire)!
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
